Only Time Will Tell
by SkateboardingSwami
Summary: Casey Jones is having the time of his life, fighting crime with his new friends. But what happens when he meets a girl? Read to find out! TMNT 2012, CaseyxOC, includes all turtles, April, and Master Splinter; rated T because I can.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I am an awful person! I know, I know, I have like a gazillion other fics to update, but I've had this plot stuck in my head for SO long! Yeah, so know it's time to welcome Casey to the family with open arms, yay! The new episode KILLED me, so much Raph/Casey bromance! Anyway, it's CaseyxOC(Capril fans, PLEASE don't kill me!), so time to have some fun! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, just my OC Nikki(conveniently my name, I know.)**

"Casey, watch out!" Leo screamed from across the rooftop.

Casey flipped over a foot bot, successfully tasing another.

It was a 'pleasant' night of crime fighting for the four ninja turtles and their new friend, Casey Jones. Yes that's right, Casey Jones is now kicking butt with the turtles. And he freaking loves it.

"Thanks!" he yelled back, continuing to fight along side Raph.

"Ready to show 'em what we got?" Raph asked smugly.

Casey shot him a sly look, "Always."

Yeah, Casey's life was pretty great. He got to fight bad guys and his friends were mutants! How cool is that?! He tried to ask April out on a date, which she politely declined due to liking someone else(*insert Apritello fans screaming*), but it didn't really bug him that much.

Raph lunged towards a foot bot, smashing it to pieces. Casey charged and used Raph's shell as a launching pad, flying towards a group of ninjas, and beating them effortlessly.

"That was so awesome!" Casey howled, fist bumping Raph.

"Would you two stop celebrating and get back to the fight?" Leo shouted, pointing to the other groups of soldiers attacking Mikey and Donnie.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your bandana in a knot, Lame-o-nardo." Raph said, rolling his eyes.

They continued fighting the bots until few remained.

"Well dudes, looks like we've got this-" Casey began, but was thrown off the building by the foot.

"CASEY!" the four turtles yelled, running over to the ledge.

He should've died on impact. You know, if he hadn't fallen onto somebody.

"Owww..." he said while rubbing his head.

Just then, someone groaned beneath him.

"Get off me, you freaking psycho!" the person announced angrily.

Casey immediately jumped to his feet, pulling the person up with him.

It was a girl.

"God, what is your problem?!" she yelled, her icy blue eyes staring him down.

She was a teenager, around 15 years old. Her figure was petite, and she seemed to be about 5' 9''. She wore baggy camo cargo pants and a black tshirt. Her dirty blonde hair was straightened and stopped just below the shoulders, a backwards Yankees cap atop her head. A pair of worn out black Vaiders were on her feet.

"I- uh, sorry." Casey muttered.

"Well you should be, you could've killed me!" she screeched, picking up the skateboard that was tossed a few feet away.

Before Casey could respond, a group foot bots came out of nowhere and began attacking him. He knocked down a few of them, but there were too many. Just when he thought it was over for him, there was a loud crash and three bots went down.

"Take that, freaks!" the girl said triumphantly, skateboard raised above her head with pieces of the foot hanging off.

"Whoa." Casey gaped.

He quickly shook it off and got back into the fight, taking down the rest of the ninjas. When it was all over, he looked towards the girl. She skated over to him, a smile apparent on her face.

"Dude...that was AWESOME!" she said, jumping with joy.

She extended her hand, which Casey eagerly took, and shook it, "I'm Nikki, Nikki Sandoval." she said grinning.

"Casey, Casey Jones." he smiled back.

"Well Casey, how about you explain to me what _that_ was?" she asked, hopping back onto her skateboard and gliding gently.

"Uh..." Casey said, looking back to the rooftop, spotting Raph.

They made brief eye contact. Raph nodded, and then walked into the shadows with his brothers.

He smiled once again and turned back to Nikki. They walked down the street as he explained.

"It's a really long story..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I've got time." Nikki grinned.

"Okay, so I have these "friends", and together we..." he told her about his adventures, of course leaving out the whole 'mutant ninja turtle' thing.

And thus, a new friendship began...

**Okay, so what do you guys think? I'm really in love with this plot! And yeah, her name's Nikki, but she is NOT me. She's kinda like an older, hotter, cooler version of me. Kinda. Anyhow, I'm gonna continue this no matter what. Please review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I take it that you guys actually liked the story so far? Wow, I was really afraid because Nikki does seem a bit Mary Sue, so yeah. I have a lot planned for this fic, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, just Nikki Sandoval(I freaking LOVE her last name!)**

"Wait, so you fight crime? With your friends? _**You**_?" Nikki questioned doubtfully, swinging her feet back and forth.

It was almost past dawn and the two teens sat on the roof of Casey's building as he continued to explain his "double life" to her. In the few hours that they've known each other, they had learned so much already. Like what careers they had in mind; Casey's being tied between a professional hockey player and an international bounty hunter, and Nikki wanting to become a pro skateboarder. And the fact that they both ditch school. A lot.

"Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean?" Casey asked in a mock tone, yet slightly offended.

Nikki couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, it's just that I've heard about you around school, Jones. You don't exactly have a scary reputation." she chuckled.

"And what, _you_ do?" he added.

"Um, yeah actually. If you'd bother to show up for school you'd know that. Some of my friends are very intimidating people." she said quite seriously.

He narrowed his eyes and leaned close to her, almost as if trying to decode something.

"What about you?" he whispered.

Nikki was taken back by this. No one ever cared about her as an individual, it's always just been about who she hung out with. And even they barely knew her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Casey slumped back and smirked, "Exactly."

"You're so awful." she retorted sarcastically and punched him in the arm.

"I know." he answered devilishly.

They stayed talking for what seemed like a long time before the sun began to rise.

Nikki stretched her arms out and yawned, "I should probably get going."

Casey frowned slightly, "Oh...well, I guess I'll see you around..."

"What are you talking about? You, me, hockey rink, after school; this afternoon. Don't be late." she smiled.

"Um, not that I'm complaining, but why?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Because, I have to kick your ass as payback for last night!" she said.

Casey laughed, "You think you can beat me at fighting? That's cute."

"Who said anything about fighting? I'm talking about **hockey**." she stated cunningly.

Casey's expression changed to that of determination.

"Oh, you are so on!" he accepted, extending his hand to her.

She shook it rather forcefully, before standing up and walking towards the fire escape. Once she was on the ground, she stood on her skateboard and looked back up at Casey.

"See you later, Jones." she smiled genuinely, then rolled down the street and out of his view.

Casey stayed on the roof, watching the sunrise with a grin. He was glad to have made a new friend...

"She is so cool." he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

..And an interesting one at that.

**Oh my god, this chapter is so short! Sorry! But I promise, there is TONS of stuff to come! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My power went out due to an ice storm! Oh my god, I was freaking out because I was in the basement when the lights went out, SUPER creepy. Anyway, I wrote this in the dark, whilst my battery was dying. This chapter's kinda sad, just a warning. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, just Nikki S.**

Casey tapped his foot anxiously as he glanced up at the clock.

_2:58_

He threw his head back and groaned. Time seemed to drag by while he sat in his 8th period class. He was supposed to meet up with Nikki at the hockey rink for a game of one-on-one as soon as school was over.

_**RING!**_

He bolted out the door quickly and went to his locker. Grabbing everything he needed, which was nothing, he headed out of the building and sped down to the street. He finally arrived at his destination and tried to catch his breath.

"Took you long enough."

He whipped his head around to see none other than Nikki leaning against the wall.

"How'd...you get here...so quickly?" He asked in between breaths.

"I ditched school around lunch, everyone was being really bitchy." she answered, opening the door and walking in, Casey right behind.

They went over to the benches, setting their stuff down and gearing up.

"So what's your story, Jones?" Nikki questioned as she glided onto the ice, "You got any family?"

Casey skated over to her and began warming up.

"Yeah, I live with my dad and sister. What about you?" he said.

"I have four brothers, all younger than me." she replied, gently hitting the puck in front of her.

"Four? Wow." he commented with genuine shock.

"Yeah, they can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but deep down I love 'em. Hell, I practically raised them." she added.

"Why? Do your parents work a lot?" Casey asked, hitting a puck into the net.

"Nah, we live in foster care." she said quite easily.

Casey froze and he looked up to stare at the girl next to him.

"Oh, sorry, I just-" he began.

"No need, my birth mom was a junkie who got knocked up at fifteen, I'm glad I don't know her." she reassured him.

"Oh, okay. So are your brothers..." he mumbled.

"My actual brothers? No, we all came from different homes, but we're a family. You know, in our own kind of way. We're really lucky to have Marissa, our foster mom, to look out for us." Nikki smiled and then turned to Casey, "So, are you ready to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter?" she grinned.

Casey grinned back, "The real question is, are you?"

She chuckled and they began the game. Between shots they would make small remarks and then laugh hysterically, causing them to get distracted, thus giving someone a chance to score.

"Dude, no fair! That was totally a foul." Nikki huffed, crossing her arms childishly.

"No it wasn't! That definitely counts." he replied confidently.

"Whatever." she said while rolling her eyes.

"Aww, is someone mad?" Casey asked, pouting.

"Oh just shut up." she responded.

After an hour of playing, it finally ended with a score of 3 to 1 in Casey's favor.

"Haha, yeah!" Casey cheered as he did a victory dance on the ice.

"Congrats." Nikki retorted sarcastically, skating off the rink and taking off her equipment.

Casey stopped celebrating and sat down next to her. She flipped out her cellphone, eyes immediately dropping.

"Crap." she stated blatantly and began gathering her things quickly.

The dark haired teen eyed her suspiciously, "What's wrong?"

She snapped her head up, "What? Oh, um, nothing." she picked up the rest of her belongings and stood up, looking guilty, "I, uh, have to go." she said and made her way to the exit.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"No! I mean, no, I'll be fine." she announced rather panicky, "Bye."

"Okay...bye." Casey muttered.

And with that she left, leaving a very confused Casey Jones alone in the hockey rink.

**IT'S DONE! Well, at least this chapter. Nikki's acting kinda suspicious, huh? I wonder what that's about...review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dudes, I'm back! Just to be clear, Casey and Nikki are NOT dating! Not yet anyway... I have a lot more planned for this story, but it's gonna get a bit...dark. At least in the next few chapters. Enjoy! Or not, whatever. (BTW Chillax, Raph is still his best friend, BROMANCE FOREVER! Nikki's just his other best friend.) **

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE/RAPE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, just Nikki S.**

It's been two months since their game at the hockey rink and Nikki hadn't been in school for three days straight. Casey didn't think anything of it because she was always skipping. However, she finally decided to grace everyone with her presence and showed up.

"Hey April, Casey." she greeted her fellow companions as she walked up to her locker, which was conveniently located next to April O'Neil.

"Hey." the duo replied.

As she shuffled through her locker, April noticed something...different about the girl.

"What's with that bruise on your arm?" she asked, pointing to the black and blue mark on her wrist.

Nikki tensed up and began shifting uncomfortably in her spot.

"Um, I fell while boarding. It happens all the time." she said dryly.

Casey grabbed her arm and began to examine the mark. He looked back at her.

"That's no skateboarding injury, how'd this happen?" he questioned.

"I just told you, I fell off my board!" she barked, slamming her locker shut, "I have to go, bye."

And with that she left a very bewildered April and a worried Casey in the emptiness of the hallway.

Casey hadn't seen Nikki for the rest of the day. When he got out of school, he was expecting to find her waiting for him. She wasn't there.

"_She probably just forgot what time it was."_ he reassured himself.

As he made his way home, it started raining. He groaned, then pulled up his hood and continued on.

He decided to take a shortcut and headed through an alley. Suddenly, he heard people arguing from around the corner. He ran and hid behind a car, watching the scene play out.

A girl opened the ragged door of an old apartment building and walked out into the pouring rain. He was too far away to see who it was.

**(Yeah, but y'all probably know. GOING MARY SUE ON YO' ASSES!)**

"Come here right now, you little bitch!" screamed a guy who looked about seventeen years old.

"No, I'm leaving!" yelled the girl in a somewhat familiar voice.

Casey's eyes widened. It couldn't be.

"Get your ass back in this house, _Nikki_!" the guy shouted angrily, making his way over to her.

"Stay the hell away from me, Butch! I told you, we are OVER." Nikki retorted and began stomping away.

Butch growled and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. He raised his hand and...

_**SMACK!**_

He hit her. Hard. She fell onto the wet pavement, red droplets sliding down her face.

Casey's blood was boiling. He walked out from behind the car, fuming with anger, and made his way over to Butch.

_**ZZZZZZZZZ! **_**(I don't know what sound a taser makes, sorry.)**

Butch's body spasmed and he fell to the ground with a _thud_.

"Take that,** freak**." Casey murmured, aggravation visible in his voice.

He bent down next to Nikki, helping her sit up. The gash on her cheek was deep and continued bleeding heavily. As he looked at her, his heart broke. She seemed so miserable and damaged.

"Casey...I'm so sorry..." she sobbed, tears falling from her eyes.

He didn't say anything and just wrapped his arm around her, holding on closely. After plenty of silence and many tears later, Casey helped her stand up and they walked to his apartment.

They sat on the rooftop for the longest time, neither of them speaking. He had given her a spare change of clothes; a pair of jeans, a Superman tshirt, and a black oversized hoodie. The mark on her face was bandaged up, but the area around it began forming a bruise. Nikki stared at her feet and played with her fingers nervously. Casey continued to watch her, millions of thoughts running through his mind. Finally, he spoke up.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She slowly lifted her head while chewing on her lip. Her bloodshot eyes met his sad brown ones, making her heart clutch.

"Might as well." she croaked, "What do you want to know?"

"How, when, why." he said.

"Whoa, slow down." she took a deep breath, "I met Butch about two years ago. He started hitting me four months after we hooked up. I kept trying to leave, but every time I did he would threaten me. And then one day he finally..." she said, choking back tears.

"What?" he asked.

She brought her knees to her chest, "...did things to me." she said ashamedly.

Casey's eyes widened in realization and he clenched his fist.

"I'm gonna kill him." he muttered through gritted teeth. A small hand rested upon his shoulder.

"Cas, what's done is done. Don't do anything stupid. Please." her eyes pleaded.

He shrunk back into his seat on the concrete.

"Just so you know, I'm always here for you." he said.

Before he could process what was happening, Nikki had pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you for saving me...you're the best friend I never had." she whispered, tears falling once again.

Casey gave a soft smile and hugged back, neither letting go for quite some time.

**OMG! Ugh, I kinda hate it because she went total Mary Sue in that last sentence. You know what I mean, the strong girl that doesn't need anybody, but really she does so there's a tragedy and she cries her freaking eyes out. Meanwhile, a main character comforts her anD THEN THEY RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET ON A RAINBOW CATICORN(cat/unicorn hybrid). That kind. But I'm not letting her off the hook that easy, there's still a lot more problems that must be overcome! Anyway, see you next chapter and remember, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the last chappy, super creepy and PG-13, I know. But now it's gonna get so damn fluffy, yay! Btw, what'd you guys think of the new ep. this morning? I cried my eyes out, and just so you know, IRMA'S MY FAVORITE AND APRIL CAN BURN IN HELL. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT because if I did, Apritello, Rasey, and Leorai would happen.**

"Are you sure this is okay, Casey? I can always just go home." Nikki explained as she walked into Casey's room cautiously.

His surely was that of a teenage boy's, piles of clothing were strewn throughout and dirt accumulated the space.

"No way! It's late and it's raining cats and dogs out there." he said while kicking a pizza box out of the way, "Besides, your mom would probably get mad if you showed up on her doorstep at one in the morning. It's fine."

"Thanks," she said, "but no funny business, Jones."

"I would never!" he responded with a chuckle.

Casey took off his clothes, leaving him in a boxers and a tshirt. Nikki did the same, leaving her in a tshirt and boy shorts.

"Please, I've heard what the girls at school have said about you." she said, scrunching up her face and putting her fingers up as if to take a measurement, "Tiny." she laughed.

"Oh, now that's just hurtful." he said and climbed into his bed.

"Haha, obviously you've mad some girlies mad." she answered as she shut off the lights.

Nikki climbed into his bed next to him, backs facing each other, and a foot of space between them. She continuously tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. Admitting defeat, she turned around to look at the back of Casey's head.

"Case? You awake?" she asked..

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm up." he replied in a weak slur.

"I'm cold." she whispered.

There was a long silence before Casey finally turned around and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, the gap between them nonexistent.

"Better?" he asked.

She smiled and snuggled up to him, "Much."

**. . .**

Casey's eyes slowly opened as he took in the morning sun.

_Jeez, what the-_

He then felt a weight on his right arm and glanced down to see a sleeping Nikki Sandoval, her hands draped across his torso and her head resting in the crook of his neck. Her breath hit his skin, causing him to shiver. After a moment or two of enjoyment, he carefully tried to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" a sleepy voice asked.

He chuckled silently, "I was going to get something to eat, but obviously my stealth skills have failed me."

"You're a vigilante not a ninja, you big oaf." she said.

He was just within arms reach of her and she grabbed his wrist to pull him back into bed.

"Just five more minutes." she begged.

Casey gave no resistance and laid back down, his friend engulfing him in her arms.

"Thank you." she muttered and fell back to sleep.

Nikki emerged from his room and made her way to the kitchen, stretching her arms and yawning. She still had her pajamas on, along with Casey's sweatshirt. Suddenly a feminine voice startled her.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled a young girl with purple hair, she had a frying pan in her hand.

"Jesus Christ! Who are _you_?!" Nikki asked, putting her her hands up as protection.

Casey ran into the kitchen with a bat in his hands, looking panic stricken. He huffed a sigh of relief when he saw the two girls in front of him.

"Oh god, you guys scared me." he said, "Nikki, this is my sister, Angel."

Angel's face quickly changed expressions and she put the frying pan down.

"Dammit Casey, didn't Dad already tell you not to sleep with girls in this house?" she questioned and gestured towards Nikki.

"Wait, it's not like that. We're just friends." he explained and Nikki nodded.

"Oh yeah, I bet you're _**great **_friends." she smirked and began walking back to her room, "Just don't knock her up, alright?" Angel said and ran out of the room.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" he screamed after her and brought his hands up to his face, "Ugh, she's so annoying. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, she just caught me off guard." Nikki answered, "Can't believe she actually thought you and me..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, I mean that would never happen." he laughed awkwardly.

"Heh, yeah..." she chuckled back nervously.

The tension in the room continued to grow, neither of them looking at each other. Finally, Casey cleared his throat.

"So uh, you hungry?"

"Starving."

**And** **that's** **the en****d of another glorious chapter! My friends keep telling me that I'd write amazing smut, but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment. YET. Just kidding! Anyway, sorry if it's short, I just felt like updating something, so yeah. Review! **


End file.
